


Is that all there is?

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Arguing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Simon being an idiot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Ahw, were you worried about me?”“You’re my responsibility and your short Nephilim friend is annoying enough without you being dead,” Raphael huffed before correcting himself to “deader” when he noticed Simon’s expression and realised the boy would only correct his wording if he didn’t do so himself.“Pretty sure you’re almost as short as her and is it really that difficult for you to admit that you actually care about me?” Simon replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest, narrowing his eyes at the clan leader.The sun would be up in less than two hours and Raphael already felt the telltale pull of exhaustion that was telling him he should go to bed soon. He was in no mood for this kind of conversation but he knew Simon would be persistent when he wanted to get an answer.





	Is that all there is?

**Author's Note:**

> _Saphael + “Are you even listening?” “Yes, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid all at once.”_

“Are you even listening?!”

“Yes, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid all at once,” Raphael sighed in return and shook his head, still not quite sure how the fledgeling had managed to almost get himself killed by a few wolves because he _just made a joke_. The explanation of what had gone down had been more than chaotic with a lot of stammering and ranting so the clan leader did have difficulties to even follow the described events.

“Rude,” Simon huffed and tried to glare at Raphael but he looked more like a sad puppy than someone who was actually angry about anything.

The clan leader merely rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you know their alpha, otherwise we could have picked you up in pieces from the street,” he muttered and sounded bored when in reality he wanted to grab the other vampire and shake him because of his infinite stupidity. One would think that after half a year of being a vampire Simon would finally grasp the fact that making stupid dog jokes in front of werewolves was rarely appreciated. It may be okay for him to talk like this with Garroway or the wolf-girl but the rest of the pack wasn’t on the same page when it came to such jokes.

“Wouldn’t I be a pile of ashes instead of _pieces_ when they would rip me apart?”

The fledgeling really had the audacity to ask such a stupid question and Raphael started to wonder if Simon ever took anything serious because it seemed like most things were nothing but a joke to him.

“How about you shut up and simply don’t risk that either of those things ever happen?!” He glared at the younger vampire and reached for his glass with spiked blood, feeling the slight pain of an upcoming headache building behind his temples.

“Ahw, were you worried about me?”

“You’re my responsibility and your short Nephilim friend is annoying enough without you being dead,” Raphael huffed before correcting himself to “dead _er_ ” when he noticed Simon’s expression and realised the boy would only correct his wording if he didn’t do so himself.

“Pretty sure you’re almost as short as her and is it really that difficult for you to admit that you actually care about me?” Simon replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest, narrowing his eyes at the clan leader.

The sun would be up in less than two hours and Raphael already felt the telltale pull of exhaustion that was telling him he should go to bed soon. He was in no mood for this kind of conversation but he knew Simon would be persistent when he wanted to get an answer.

“I care about everyone here; I’m the leader, after all.” Raphael stared back at the fledgeling pointedly before taking another sip of his drink, a surprised little sound escaping his throat when the glass was suddenly taken from his grasp. Simon emptied the rest of the blood in one big gulp and almost slammed the glass down onto the desk before pressing his palms against the surface to lean close to Raphael.

“You’re absolutely terrible! I’ve been trying to get a rise out of you for _weeks_ now but all you ever say is that it’s your duty to ensure everyone’s safety in the clan. Is that really it? You don’t care about me personally but because you feel responsible for me? Is that all there is??”

Raphael was honestly surprised about the other’s sudden bluntness and the mix of pain and anger plain to see in Simon’s usually soft brown eyes. It did take him by surprise that the younger vampire suddenly decided that he had enough and basically put his heart on the line like this.

Admittedly, Raphael already had suspected that there was more to Simon’s new habit of constantly getting in trouble lately but he never honestly suspected that it was because of him.

“You realise that you could’ve just asked me instead of almost getting yourself killed on a weekly basis in order to _get a rise out of me_?” He wondered out loud while pushing his chair back, getting up slowly while never taking his eyes off Simon who straightened with wide eyes, following his every movement with a hint of insecurity settling into his whole posture.

“Uh. That...I could have done, yeah. I guess it would have been the easier route but I wasn’t sure if I even had any kind of chance with you. I _still_ don’t know, actually. You always wear this mask and seem all indifferent about _everything_ that it’s impossible to read what’s actually going on,” Simon complained, his voice a pitch higher even if he clearly tried to not let his nerves show.

Raphael huffed softly, barely resisted having the sound turn into laughter, and he stepped in front of the slightly taller fledgeling, raising both of his hands to rest them on Simon’s shoulders who flinched ever so slightly at the unexpected contact.

“And you thought risking to get yourself killed and causing trouble for not only me but the clan as well would clear that up?” He questioned, his voice almost dangerously low. It was difficult to keep his lips from tugging into a grin at the sight of Simon’s wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish’s.

“When you’re putting it like this...it probably wasn’t my smartest move.”

“You have no _smart moves_ at all, idiota.”

“Come on, no need to be even ruder ab--”

Simon was cut off by Raphael’s hands pressing him against the wall in his back and cool lips sealing his with an unexpected clumsiness as if they weren’t used to kissing. The fledgeling made a high noise of surprise in the back of his throat before his whole body relaxed, hands automatically finding Raphael’s hips while he reciprocated the kiss.

Simon actually _whimpered_ when the kiss was open way too quickly and only the clan leader’s hands still pressing against his shoulders prevented him from chasing the incredibly soft, kissable looking lips that had just been on his and made his head spin.

“Does that clear things up?”

“Mh, I’m still a little doubtful, to be honest…”

Raphael rolled his eyes, fondly this time, but he still played along and leant closer once more to press his mouth against Simon’s for another sweet kiss that would hopefully get rid of any doubts concerning his feelings for the fledgeling.


End file.
